1. Field of the Invention
A novel fan housing assembly finds most utility in the field of exhaust fans which are enclosed in a metal or plastic box with an outlet valve and a grille covering the air intake face of the box.
Small exhaust fan assemblies such as those used in kitchen range hoods for the exhaustion of fumes and odors resulting from cooking and baking, are usually inexpensively made. The entire assembly, including the fan and housing, must be simple to make and easy to install. In addition, because the fan may be replaced from time to time, it is necessary to provide for easy disassembly of a portion of the fan housing to permit access to the fan for ready attention or service. Also, since in many instances, the cooking fumes contain grease vapors, the fan and the interior of the assembly must be easily accessible for cleaning. All of these features must be available in a relatively inexpensive device.
Because of the nature of the exhaust fan assembly, it must be manufactured with as few intricate steps as possible out of simple, commonly available sheet metal. The parts must be easily stamped and formed. A minimum number of parts must be utilized so that the installation and accessability of the assembly is as simple as possible.
While the fan housing assembly is most commonly made of metal, it may also be made of suitable plastic material, if desired.